1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition and a manufacturing method for this composition, and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive film and a pattern forming method each using the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a composition which is able to be applied to processes such as a manufacturing process of a semiconductor such as an IC, a manufacturing process of a circuit substrate such as a liquid crystal or thermal head and photo fabrication lithography processes other than these, a manufacturing method for this composition, and film and pattern forming methods each using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the development of a resist for KrF excimer lasers (248 nm), a pattern forming method which uses chemical amplification has been used in order to compensate for a reduction in sensitivity due to light absorption of a resist composition. The resist composition of a chemical amplification type typically includes a resin where the solubility with regard to an alkali developing solution by decomposing using the action of an acid is increased and a compound which generates an acid by decomposing due to actinic rays or radiation. Various inventions have been attempted with regard to the resin and the compound in order to respond to increasing microminiaturization in semiconductor elements and the like.
For a further increase in the microminiaturization of semiconductor elements, there has been progress in the shortening of the wavelength of the exposure light source and increasing of the numerical aperture (increasing NA) of projection lenses, and currently, an exposure device is being developed with an ArF excimer laser with a 193 nm wavelength as a light source. As a technique for further increasing the resolving power, a method has been proposed where a liquid (referred to below as an “immersion liquid”) with a high refractive index is filled in between a projection lens and a sample (that is, an immersion exposure method) has been proposed.
In order to achieve this, a resist, which is used in a chemical amplification mechanism, for an ArF excimer laser is becoming mainstream, and according to this, various resist compositions which are appropriate for lithography processes which use ArF excimer lasers are being developed (for example, refer to JP2010-138330A, JP2010-224066A, and JP2009-301020A).
However, from the point of view of the total performance as a resist, the search for appropriate combinations of resins, acid generators, basic compounds, additives, solvents, and the like which are used is extremely difficult and there is scope for further improvement.